


starry eyes sparking up my darkest night

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke's a CEO and Vanessa's a housewife lmao, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, its soft smut tho, no kinks, they're wives, well maybe a little praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke has a bad day and lets Vanessa take care of her.





	starry eyes sparking up my darkest night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Call It What You Want" by Taylor Swift

The minute Brooke kicks her heels off at the front door her eyes brim over with tears. It had been a bad day from the start. First, she slept through her alarm and ended up being fifteen minutes late to work. It normally would’ve been fine but today she had a new group of interns starting,and how was she supposed to get people to respect her if she was late to a meeting that she scheduled? Then, halfway through the morning, she realized she’d forgotten the lunch her wife diligently packed for her, so she’d have to leave to get food, which was one of her least favorite things to do. Upon trying to leave her office for lunch, mother nature decided to play yet another trick on her and it started pouring rain out of nowhere and her car was in the back of the lot. You’d think as the CEO she’d have a designated parking spot at the front, but alas she didn’t. Not wanting to ruin her hair and makeup for the sake of a shitty lunch she opted for a single apple from the vending machine in place of an actual meal. By the time her day was over and she punched out all she could think about was getting home, eating dinner and getting to the couch. When she actually got home the cats meowed at her feet, but Vanessa(who almost always greeted her at the door with open arms) was nowhere to be found.

“Ness?” Brooke calls out, trying not to show the distress in her voice. Suddenly, her wife turns the corner from the kitchen with a warm smile on her face. She opens her arms and lets Brooke nestle safely into them, despite being almost a whole head taller. Brooke isn’t sure what comes over her when she starts to cry again. Vanessa just gently shushes her and strokes her back until she’s calm enough to lift her head. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Vanessa asks as she strokes the blonde’s jaw with her thumbs. Brooke visibly calms down, Vanessa's small touch having such a calming effect on her.

“Jus’ had a shit day, that’s all,” she mumbles, a little embarrassed to be crying onto her wife’s shoulder as soon as she walked in the door. Brooke was strong and brave and there was no reason to appear so weak in front of Vanessa.

“I kinda figured, Nina texted me to make sure you were okay when you got home,” Vanessa says, studying Brooke’s face in her hands. Brooke’s cheeks turn pink, feeling ashamed for being so dramatic. It’s almost like Vanessa can sense what she’s thinking because she clicks her tongue disapprovingly.

“Stop overthinkin’, you’re fine,” Vanessa soothes, “come to the kitchen with me and you can vent about your bad day while I finish dinner.” 

“Okay,” Brooke squeaks, she hated feeling so vulnerable. She lets Vanessa lead her to the kitchen where she takes a seat on top of the counter next to where Vanessa chops vegetables for a salad. Brooke sits in silence for a moment, letting Vanessa feed her slivers of sliced tomatoes that are supposed to be put in the salad.

“You gonna tell me about your day, or are you just gonna keep eatin’ all my tomatoes?” Vanessa teases, pointing her knife at Brooke playfully. For the first time that day Brooke cracks a genuine smile, even if it only lasts a second Vanessa views it as a victory.

“It’s stupid. I’m just being dramatic,” Brooke says, trying to play it off nonchalantly. Vanessa sighs, even after being with Brooke for over five years it was still so typical of her to push everything away so she would seem strong and unbothered.

“Brooke, baby, I’m not gonna make you talk but I really don’t care how stupid it may seem, if it’s enough to make you cry then I’m not gonna judge you, okay? I love you, more than you know,” Vanessa says, abandoning her salad in favor of pulling Brooke in for a kiss. Brooke sighs into the kiss and is sorta disappointed when Vanessa pulls away to continue cooking.

“It was just one of those days, you know, one of the ones where nothing seems to go right,” Brooke starts. Vanessa nods and smiles, silently praising Brooke for opening up to her. The warm and attentive smile on Vanessa’s face encourages Brooke to keep going, to give more of herself to her partner. 

“First of all, I was late to work, which normally wouldn’t be so bad but I had scheduled like five new interns to start today and I was late to the meeting that  _ I  _ scheduled,” Brooke pauses to study Vanessa’s face for any judgment, but all she finds is the same warm smile painted on her pretty lips.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry, I know how much being late stresses you out,” she coos, “what else happened?”

“Then, I realized I forgot my lunch and when I went to try and pick something up during my break it was pouring rain and I didn’t have an umbrella, so I didn’t go.”

Vanessa gasps.

“You haven’t eaten all day? No wonder you’re in such a bad mood. And why didn’t you call me? You know I ain’t got nothing to do except my housewife duties, I would’ve brought you your lunch.”

“I know you hate driving in anything less than perfect weather, I didn’t wanna stress you out,” Brooke admits. Vanessa sighs and takes Brooke’s hand in hers.

“I still would’ve brought you your lunch. Now, come on, dinner’s ready, I gotta get some food in you before you waste away on me,” Vanessa jokes, poking Brooke’s midsection, eliciting a ticklish giggle from the blonde. Vanessa cuts into the lasagna she made and plops it onto two plates, giving her wife a little extra.

They eat dinner and sip glasses of chilled white wine while they talk about everything and nothing. By the time they finish eating Brooke already feels so much better, only Vanessa and a home-cooked meal having that kind of effect on her. They abandon the dirty dishes in the sink and Vanessa yanks Brooke up the stairs to the bedroom.

Within seconds Vanessa pulls her in for a slow kiss, letting all of Brooke’s worries melt away with each touch of their lips. She only pulls away to unbutton Brooke’s blouse.

“Ness-I, you don’t have to.”

“Hush, I’m gonna make you feel all better,” she whispers, punctuating her sentence with a kiss.

“I already do feel better,” Brooke says.

“And I’m glad, but who says I can’t make you feel  _ even  _ better? Hmm?”

Brooke shrugs, eyes cast downward, avoiding Vanessa’s gaze. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, let me make you feel good, okay?”

“Okay,” Brooke whispers, her cheeks still warm with embarrassment. Vanessa strips Brooke of her pencil skirt and her bra as well, leaving her in only her panties.

“Lay facedown on the bed for me, baby.”

Brooke does as she’s told and makes herself comfortable laying on her stomach. She can hear Vanessa shuffling around a bit before she sits on Brooke’s butt and squirts some sweet-smelling lotion onto her back.

“What’re you-?”

“Shh, let me rub your shoulders,” Vanessa says, letting her hands roam Brooke’s tired back. Her small hands work out knots like she’s an expert massage therapist or something. Brooke hums dreamily as Vanessa’s hands gently massage her tense shoulders.

“You’re so tense, honey. Is work stressin’ you out?” Her voice is sweet and soft and it makes a subtle whine emit from Brooke’s lips.

“A little,” Brooke admits.

“You work so hard. ‘M always so proud of you, love you so much,” Vanessa purrs, her fingers still dancing all over Brooke Lynn’s back, massaging away the tension she carries there. She continues whispering sweet words into her lover’s ear while she rubs her back until Brooke is whimpering softly underneath her.

“You want me to make you feel good in another way too, huh?” Vanessa smirks and leans down to kiss the back of Brooke’s neck, right where the clasp of her gold necklace rests.

“You don’t have to.”

“Nonsense,” Vanessa says, climbing off of her and helping her turn over so she’s laying on her back, “I love makin’ you feel good, baby.”

She climbs on top of Brooke and hovers over her. Brushing a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes, Vanessa leans down to kiss her softly until Brooke’s whining pitifully against her lips.

“Tell me what you want, gorgeous,” Vanessa whispers. Brooke finally lets her guard down and nods her head.

“Want your mouth, please Nessa,” she manages through delicate pants as Vanessa’s fingers swirl patterns onto the warm skin of her inner thigh. 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Within a second Vanessa’s plump lips suck lightly at the base of the blonde’s neck, leaving Brooke Lynn squirming underneath her. She makes her way lower, tongue darting out to lick across her exposed collar bones and down her chest. When she gets to her breasts she takes a perky nipple in her mouth, tongue swirling over the hardening bud while her hand made it’s way up to gently massage and cup her other breast.

“ _ Please, _ ” Brooke whines, her hips bucking slightly.

“Hold on, be patient,” Vanessa warns softly. Brooke knows not to press any further so she lets Vanessa move her lips down her body slowly. Vanessa licks, sucks and kisses all down Brooke’s midsection, making it her mission to kiss every inch of skin that she can. When she gets to the waistband of Brooke’s panties she places a biting kiss on one of her hipbones before hooking her thumbs on either side of her panties.

“Lift up for me,” she instructs, tapping Brooke’s bottom. She lifts her hips and allows Vanessa to slide her panties off and toss them aside. Brooke’s legs open involuntarily, the cold air hitting her dripping pussy making her shiver. Vanessa runs a finger up Brooke’s warm core, gathering Brooke’s slick arousal on her finger. She innocently sucks her finger into her mouth, sucking the taste of Brooke off of it. 

“You’re so pretty like this, baby, so wet for me and you taste so good. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Vanessa praises and Brooke’s entire body heats up. She lifts Brooke’s legs over her shoulders and begins kissing up her inner thighs, leaving blossoming bruises in her wake. By the time she gets to the apex of her thighs, Vanessa can smell Brooke’s arousal. 

“ _ Nessa, need you,”  _ Brooke whines, her fingers gripping the duvet tightly.

“I know, baby, I know,” she says just before licking a fat stripe up Brooke’s center. 

“ _ Ohmygod, fuck.”  _

Vanessa kitten licks around her tight lips, purposefully ignoring the blonde’s aching clit.

“So beautiful,” she mumbles into Brooke’s cunt, the vibrations of the low timbre of her voice sending shivers up her spine. Brooke’s thighs twitch around Vanessa’s head as she mumbles pleas over and over again. Vanessa gives in to her desperate pleas and sucks her clit into her mouth. She throws her head back and grips the sheets tighter, her knuckles almost completely white. Brooke’s eyes roll to the back of her head as Vanessa begins flicking her tongue over her clit in lieu of sucking it gently. 

“ _ Fuck, feels so good.” _

The moans that are leaving Brooke’s kiss bruised lips are absolutely filthy and Vanessa takes no sound for granted. When Vanessa circles a finger at Brooke’s soaking entrance she lets out a sound close to a sob, and she supposes it probably is one due to the tears that blur her vision. Vanessa pumps a finger in and out of her all while never once letting the ministrations on her clit up.

“ _ More, please,”  _ Brooke pleads. And who is Vanessa to deny her beautiful wife anything? So, she slips a second finger in, crooking them at just the right angle. The way Brooke’s thighs twitch Vanessa knows she’s close. Vanessa fucks into her harder and faster, eliciting high-pitched groans from the older girl.

“ _ Ness, I’m so close,” _ she whimpers. Vanessa lifts her head from in between Brooke’s legs.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” she coaxes before diving right back down to Brooke’s pussy. Brooke throws an arm over her eyes as she comes. Vanessa licks her through her orgasm, letting up when the blonde stops squirming. 

“C’mere,” Brooke says breathlessly, opening her arms for Vanessa. She crawls up Brooke’s body and wraps herself around her wife.

“Are you okay?” 

Brooke hums sleepily and presses a kiss to Vanessa’s hair.

“Yes, thank you for taking such good care of me,” Brooke whispers softly. Vanessa smiles warmly at her.

“You take such good care of me every day, it’s the least I could do,” she replies, kissing Brooke’s cheek. Brooke blushes again, still embarrassed about being praised for doing something she wanted to do. Sure, work stressed her out sometimes but it was all worth it when she got to provide for the woman she loves so much.

“I love you,” Brooke says sleepily. 

“I love you too, now go to sleep, baby.”

With one last kiss shared between the two Brooke and Vanessa fall asleep, warm and comfy in each other’s arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a writing rut and this was all I could come up with lmao. But anyway I hope yall liked this and feedback is greatly appreciated. Also /pls/ send prompts to my tumblr @/honeyhytes because I need inspo so bad :)


End file.
